wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Damuterr System
The Damuterr System is an Imperium system comprised of several planets, having four habitable planets that are located in-system, but the most notable are Aigéad Fuil (Astartes Home World) and Mjorn (Forge World) where most of the manufacturing and Industry, where makes most of the packaged food, military munitions, and ships are made. For its materials, that is needed for this taken from the planets of Blüde Seod and Sleá Fola (Mining Worlds) and the astound belts in Damuterr's System. The Moon of Lunar Sangua itself is rich with life and material. But most of its materials dedicated for use for its citizens and the farming equipment for them themselves. But a portion of its resources and food are donated to the Imperium under it tiffs and agreements that were made over ten thousand years ago. But their main production that they can great pride in is in the Navigators they produce for the Imperial fleets. The location of the system is in Segmentum Ultima in the Ishtar Subsector. The subsector itself is the eastern most fringe subsector with warp paths to the Wilderness Space and untamed wilds of the frontier worlds. Which they are one of the main benefactors to protect the borders of Ultima from any threats. Such as the events of the Tyranid Hive Fleets of which when the Tyranids launched a massive war against the Imperium of man. Which helped of the prevention of more Tyranids coming into the Segmentum. History In M35, during the Nova Terra Interregnum the Imperium was riven by civil war, at its height the Moirae Schism split the Mechanicus in twain, adding fuel to the inferno. Incendius Lux, long split between two conflicting factions named the Temple Solaris and the Xenarites, descended into civil war. Shortly after the conclusion of that war, the Damuterr System was colonized and rendered compliant; with Incendius Lux overseeing the creation of Mjorn, a Forge World built upon a moon orbiting a Gas Giant rich in extractable resources named Blüde Seod in the native tongue, it shared its orbit with the moon designated Luna Sangua, that would eventually become home to a shrouded Navigator House that would prove crucial to further exploration out into the Eastern Fringes. The ancient hives that eked out a harsh living on the acid-rain soaked planet of Aigéad Fuil was brought into the Imperial Fold, and would soon be gifted to the Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter for overseeing the warp routes further into the Ishtar Fringes that would become known as the Sanguis Portus, or the "Blood Gate". By the time of M37, Incendius Lux and a now established and independent Mjorn were again ready to send a new wave of Explorator missions into the fringes. The fleets of Mjorn soon discovered an ancient Knight World named Tarakon, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Mjorn quickly struck an alliance with the House, and the Departmento Munitorum took advantage of the fact that hardened soldiers were drawn to Tarakon by House Fáscaha from across the fringes to form the Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regimentum, and quickly established training academies and Schola Progenium facilities on Versliaus, Tarakon’s moon. The Ishtar Sub-Sector was mercifully largely saved from the brunt of Hive Fleets Behemoth and Kraken and were able to devote forces to aid in their destruction, however the appearance of Genestealer Cults would soon emerge as a lasting threat. The Emergence of the Great Sautekh Dynasty would prove to much dire threat however, as its Necron Legions marched a war of expansion practically next door to the Sub-Sector, although fortunately it would largely be occupied with and act as a insulator against the Charadon Ork Empire. The T’au as well, in their expansions would frequently cause conflict as expeditions into T’au space occurred alongside T’au infiltration efforts into the Sub-Sector. These Shadow Wars would culminate in the Damocles Crusade, in which the forces of Ishtar devoted significant men and material. Although called off with the emergence of the Tyranids towards the close of M41 the conflict would be reignited in what would become known as Warzone Damocles. Amidst these conflicts the Fortress World of Cadia feel to Abaddon the Despoilers 13th Black Crusade, an event which resulted in the Galaxy split by the Great Rift and embroiled in Warp Storms. As the Great Rift saw the Galaxy driven into madness the Ishtar Sub-Sector saw themselves besieged on all fronts. An increase in Chaos Cult activity resulted from the waxing power of the Von Grothe’s Rapidity, Hadex Anomaly Warp Storm, and Cyclonus Nihlus warp storms, Genestealer Cults began to rise up as tendrils of Hive Fleet Kronos snaked through the Sub-Sector searching for Chaos to destroy. Opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum(0 ICM.M42) Great Rift Opens and the Noctis Aeterna cuts off the systems of the Ishtar Sub-sector from each other and the wide galaxy. As darkness descends across the Sub-sector a variety of threats threaten to see it burn in the fires of war. Corruption and Heresy surges within the ranks of the local Ecclesiarchy and Mechanicus. The Frontier Worlds erupt into chaos as House Fásacha and the Lunar Venatorii struggle to repel a tide of Drukhari, Ork Freebooter, Chaos, and Harlequin raiders. Orks from the nearby Charadon Empire emerge near the Contrador system sparking continuous naval battles. Finally, the Bloodmoon chapter sees the Great Rift as the herald of the fulfillment of the Prophecy of Blood, and fervently seek to identify and defeat signs of the prophecy. Hand of the Inquisition(48+ ICM.M42) The Noctis Aeterna finally lifts and reliable travel in and out of the Sub-sector is finally possible. Inquisitor Belladonna of the Ordo Militarum works with Sector Administratum Command to ensure Departmento Munitorium control is reestablished over Sector military forces, in particular she focuses much of her attention to the Ishtar Fringes and the unusual control House Fásacha held over the Militarum Regiments stationed there. Although nothing is ever confirmed the sudden illness of the High Protector of House Fásacha and the strange deaths of several field officers and members of the General Staff are rumored to be her doing, it is considered coincidence that the replacements on the General Staff are much more in line with standard Imperial Doctrine and slowly the Adminstratum exerts more influence in the fringes, often leading to friction between the Adminstratum and House Fásacha. Opening of the Blood Gate(81+ ICM.M42) Elements of the Mechanicus forces aboard Droch Fhiul are corrupted. These Hereteks then manage to use the inactive webway gate and arcane rituals and to open a warp rift aboard Droch Fhiul. Inquisitor Adam Clarke who had previously infiltrated Droch Fhiul desperately attempts to hunt down the Hereteks and close the Warp Rift, while a force from the Bloodmoon Hunters chapter boards the station eager to hunt for clues as to the prophecy. Although the Inquisitorial forces and Bloodmoon Hunters suffer massive casualties. A large scale investigation and purge is conducted across Mjorn. Inquisitor Adam Clarke plays a major role in these investigations, finding substantial vaults of Xenos tech, although secretly he manages to smuggle out several choice artifacts including recovered fragments of the Droch Fhiul Webway gate. Damuterr System Parva Rubrum (Dead World) An extremely hot planet with high levels of CO2, sulphur dioxide, and carbon monoxide in the atmosphere. The planet was probably once like Earth, but runaway global warming has turned it into a barren wasteland. The atmosphere is now toxic. The ruins of an industrial civilization can be found on four of the five continents, but whoever lived here has long since perished. The planet is known for its many active volcanoes. Droch Fhiul (Research Station) Research stations provide a stable base of operations to Tech-priests, scribes, Adepts, Servitors, and the small armies sometimes necessary to support them in these often remote locations. Though Tech-priests and scholars are often the core of these stations, there are also guards, codifiers, and support staff who make sure that the station as a whole runs smoothly. Situated in the Asteroid field between Parva Rubrum and Blüde Seod, this research station answers to Fore World Mjorn. Droch Fhiul nominally researches the warp portal anomaly known as Sanguis Portus. During an incursion on Droch Fhiul Research Station, where Artificer Erxandros was assigned to support a squad of his brothers from the Bloodmoon Hunters investigating the Prophecy of Blood, he was left as the only survivor bound to service of Inquisitor Adam Clarke. Blüde Seod ( Mining Gas Giant) Blüde Seod - A Dark Crimson colored Gas Giant with swirling black clouds. The crown jewel of resources in the Damuterr System, harvester stations crawl over the Jewel planet colored as blood. The turbulent clouds provide many gases that are used in production. Harvesting these clouds is dangerous work that is managed from the surrounding Forge Moon of Mjorn. The Gas Giant forms the opposing end of the Sanguis Portus from Tarakon of the Ishtar Fringe. The planet is orbited by a swarm of derelict spaceships, including many decommissioned military vessels. A small space station watches over this orbital junkyard and sells salvaged parts at a fair price. Lunar Sangua (Civilized Moon; Navigator World; Astra Militarum Regiment Homeworld) Lunar Sangua - A terrestrial planet with an extremely slow axial rotation. Days and nights here can last as long as an Earth-week (depending on the season). Forests of giant fungal organisms dominate much of the surface. The flesh of these huge mushroom trees dry out during the long, hot days, becoming tough and woody. Building upon this hardened material is what allows them to grow so tall. A terrestrial planet famous for its luminescent trees and its ancient ruins. A hot and humid world famed for its many rivers and swamps, as well as its dark damp forests and for its meadows of electroluminescent flowers and its green oceans. Sanguinum Guard for the name of the Navigator Moon Astra Militarum Regiments. Mjorn (Forge Moon; III-Tertius Class Forge World) Mjorn - Established by a Xenarite expedition from Incendius Lux. This young Forge Moon has relatively little build up for major manufacturing. The production of experimental Skitarii patterns and armaments for the Frontier Regiments stress the abilities of the Forge Moon. Unknown to the greater universe however, the Forge Moon holds a dark secret of research into passages through the warp. Exposure to Xeno races has left this moon as a fringe world. Explorator Fleets of Incendius Lux stop by for additional troops and supplies. Center of knowledge before reaching the Ishtar Fringes. The Imperial Forge World of Mjorn is one of the most influential planets in the Ishtar Sub-Sector of the Segmentum Ultimar, and the only Forge World of the sub-sector. Settled long ago by a large Xenarite Explorator Fleet seeking refuge after a devastating journey through the warp and harrowing encounters with Xenos that shaped the founders of the world into a distinctly new culture, it has grown rapidly into a major regional industrial powerhouse in the Sector and is known for its aggressive exploration, examination, and destruction of xenos ruins across the galaxy as well as possessing several rare STCs. Sleá Fola (Mining Gas Giant) A large gas giant with an atmosphere mostly composed of neon. The planet supports a number of small rocky moons, none of which have their own atmosphere. A busy spaceport orbits the gas giant, while the moons are used as a junkyard and used as a dumping ground for various industrial by-products. A series of rings surround the planet. Aigéad Fuil (Astartes Homeworld; Death Hive World) On the former Ice Hive World, now turned Volcanic Death World of Aigéad Fuil, a single settlement, protected by void shields exists on this world, has a burgeoning society of techno-barbaric gangs. They are allowed to commit their gang warfare in the trade city as long as they don't attack off-worlders and give a tithe to the Astartes overlords. The Techno-Barbarians use armored vehicles, and scavenge from failed recon teams and aircraft from the wastelands due to the acidic atmosphere. But the risks of these expeditions and the rapidly degrading hulls of the vehicles cause inter-gang warfare, as gangs fight for loot and intact hulls for their own craft.The hardened youth, with an experience of armored warfare and technological expertise are perfect candidates for the Astartes. The ancient hives that eked out a harsh living on the acid-rain soaked planet of Aigéad Fuil was brought into the Imperial Fold, and would be gifted to the Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter for overseeing the warp routes further into the Ishtar Fringes that would become known as the Sanguis Portus, or the "Blood Gate". Few others make life out of heavily processed ancient lower hives of hives whose void shields has failed over time. System Military Found within the Damuterr Star System like many other imperial systems are those of Astra Militarum regiments, within the borders of the system sits only one planets with large enough populations to annually ship out large amounts of regiments, while the other two planets ship out smaller annual forces that are usually used as auxiliary forces. The major military might of the system comes not from the Departmento Munitorum but from the Adeptus Mechanicus and Adpetus Astartes. The major Military regiments of the sector are: * Mjorn Skitarii Legions - To show that its faith in the Omnissiah is pure, its heraldry incorporates the colours of Mars, albeit redistributed. The bulk of Mjorn's Skitarii wear long Dark Green Robes robes, crimson under-plating and burned brass cybernetics. Should such a warrior shed his robe, he could almost pass for one of Mars' cohorts -- a similarity Mjorn has exploited many times. Being a Minor Forge Mjorn hides it advance technology and advances in weaponry with subtle genetic modifications and cybernetics that look to be in worse shape than they are. The functionality is top of the line but look second rate compared to major Forges. * Bloodmoon Hunters - The Bloodmoon Hunters are a stalwart and dedicated non-codex compliant Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark Founding'. It is generally believed that the Adeptus Mechanicus might have played a role in the creation of this Chapter, as their inception occurred sometime in early M35, during the divisive and widespread doctrinal conflict known as the Moirae Schism. The Bloodmoon Hunters were known to maintain close ties with the Archmagos of the Cult Mechanicus as well, receiving a wide diversity of arms and weaponry, including power blades and relic weaponry of the finest quality and rare, advanced patterns of armoured vehicles and gunships. The Regiments of the system are as follows * Sanguinum Guard Infantry Regiments - These soldiers are raised from the mercenary and defense forces devoted to the Navigator house of Lunar Sangua. These soldiers are a tithe paid more for honor than anything else as the true resource of the planet is the navigators themselves. Deployed usually as guards for the navigators or as swamp warfare experts these soldiers are average for the Astra Militarum. * RETRACTED * RETRACTED Gallery Damuterr_System_2.jpg Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:Planetary Systems Category:Death Worlds Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Forge Worlds Category:Mining Worlds Category:Dead Worlds Category:Hive Worlds Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Moons